Pianista
by Luka-sama
Summary: Lucy esta enamorada del pianista de Fairy tail, no del chico violento que es cuando no está tocando el piano. Au.


_Fairy tail No me pertenece._

 **Pianista**

La primera vez que Lucy supo que estaba enamorada, curiosamente no fue como había esperado en su infancia. Ella había sido criada como chica rica, por lo cual, estúpidamente en su infancia se había imaginado su príncipe azul, lleno de flores por todos lados que la rescataba de su horrible padre. Claramente no hay príncipe azul en su adolescencia y es ella misma quien decide huir de su hogar. Entonces al descubrir que el mundo exterior es difícil, la idea de un príncipe azul queda muy abajo en sus prioridades, después de conseguir departamento, un trabajo y lograr llegar a fin de mes.

No tiene mucho tiempo para amistades, más que algunos vagos intentos de salida con algunos compañeros de trabajo del periódico.

Es en una de esas extrañas salidas que llegan a un bar conocido del lugar (no exactamente por su buena reputación) Fairy tail.

El lugar de mala muerte que estalla en peleas en un dos por tres, las mujeres hermosas son cortejadas por hombres algo pervertidos y ella se siente algo ajena al ambiente frente a ella.

Nunca hubiera imaginado encontrar al amor en un lugar así, ni de niña o de adulta.

Pero entonces lo ve, bueno, ver es una gran palabra, en su lugar lo escucha. Tiene el pelo rosado y es increíble que un chico pueda tener el pelo rosado sin disminuir su masculinidad, ojos verde oscuro, cuerpo formado bajo el traje de mesero y dedos que recorren el piano de forma…alucinante.

Lucy ha vivido con su padre anteriormente, el hombre que se convirtió luego de la muerte de su madre, le obliga hacer muchas cosas que no le gustan. Clases de alta etiqueta, fiestas sociales, clases de artes y muchas cosas más, entre ellas la música. No quiere destacar mucho, pero ella tiene una facilidad para el violín, que tuvo su padre, por lo cual detesta la música.

Pero el chico frente a ella no es su padre, no toca la canción como se supone debe ser, en un regio despliegue de notas, este parece imbuirle vida en cada segundo. Sus ojos parecen llamas que danzan alrededor de la música que está creando, porque ella jamás había escuchado nada similar anteriormente. Toda la música clásica que siempre detesto, ahora frente a ella se ve diferente, el chico le ha dado un nuevo significado en menos de cinco minutos.

Un prodigio.

Lamentablemente ella sabe que no todos pensarían así, la música que no sigue la partitura, que destaca por ser algo nuevo, no es muy admirable entre grandes críticos. Pero para personas que no son tan estudiosas o tienen una mentalidad abierta a los sonidos, esto podría considerarse un orgasmo auditivo.

—Es bueno verdad—comenta a su lado su compañera de trabajo de larga cabellera naranja.

Se revuelve en su asiento algo incomoda.

—Supongo—musita empinando un poco de su bebida sin alcohol, ella no es muy resistente.

Orihime Inoue sonríe a su lado, diciendo que ella conoció este lugar por un conocido suyo y todo a su alrededor deja de perder importancia, cuando Rukia parece interesada en formar parte de la contienda que inicia justo cuando el pianista es herido por una botella y se regresa a luchar.

Lucy se queda muda al pensar que el autor de tan hermosa melodía, es un niño infantil.

Siente un click en su interior.

Se ha enamorado, pero no del chico luchador, se ha enamorado del pianista.

Suspira en su lugar, no tiene sentido.

.

Lucy trabaja muy duro como pasante, al no tener estudios de reportera. En realidad ella no quiere ser reportera, quiere ser escritora, pero era esto o ser modelo de ropa interior, así que para sobrevivir en las calles decide que esto no puede ser tan malo. El periódico de Goten es en realidad un ejemplar muy vendido, por lo cual si llega a crecer en esta compañía, podría tener un futuro fijo. Tiene dos compañeras de trabajo, Orihime quien es una secretaria bastante amable (ignorando sus extraños hábitos alimenticios) y Rukia, la pequeña chica de cabellera negra que tiene un gran carácter pero siempre parece lograr lo que quiere.

Mientras observa vagamente en su tiempo libre por internet, se sorprende de ver unos cuantos videos del pianista del bar de la semana pasada.

—No sabía que era famoso—admite en voz alta, cuando Rukia se acerca para curiosear que está mirando.

Esta se encoge de hombros restándole importancia y zambulléndose en su comida, por otro lado Orihime sonríe amablemente.

—Dragneel-san es el hijo de un famoso músico, pero cuando este desapareció, el siguió interpretando música, creo que hace algunos años hicieron un reportaje de este, tiene mucho talento, pero no acepta las solicitudes de orquestas—habla con calma explicando lo que sabe.

Lucy intenta unir al alma del pianista con el chico que peleaba la tarde anterior.

Es difícil.

Prefiere verlos como identidades separadas, probablemente porque ella quiere verse a sí misma de esa forma.

La Lucy de ahora no es la Lucy que vive con su padre.

Así de simple.

.

Rukia y Orihime la vuelven a llevar al mismo bar, donde la hermosa camarera de cabellera blanca las reconoce y las saluda cálidamente. Orihime explica que es generalmente los viernes que Dragneel toca y ella le gusta venir a verlo, Rukia de forma algo forzada admite que también disfruta de la música del joven y probablemente medio bar que esta ese día debe ser por lo mismo. Por su parte ella tiene el cabello atado en una coleta algo desecha y tiene ojeras por su falta de sueño estos días, temiendo quedarse dormida en medio de la interpretación.

Escucha de lejos las voces de sus compañeras hablar sobre que la mayoría de trabajadores del bar, fuera de esa vida tienen trabajos artísticos. Su cabeza toca la mesa escuchando algo sobre escultores, ganadores de natación y artes marciales, la voz de Rukia tiembla al decir sobre el demonio rojo de esgrima, sin entender ya que ella es buena con la espada en sus tiempos libres.

La música llena el bar con la misma vitalidad que la vez anterior, casi convirtiéndose en una balada que por muy cansada que este, la deja mantenerse despierta.

Aunque la música es hermosa, los recuerdos de su padre obligándola a tocar el violín, también parecen llegar con fuerza.

Lo que hace que se levante de golpe y salga del lugar casi huyendo y jurando empujar a un tipo de cabellera oscura.

Una calle más lejos intenta controlar la respiración, levantando la vista del escaparate de una tienda, sorprendida de sus ojos algo oscuros ante el recuerdo.

La música de ese joven es hermosa, pero se dice que no debe regresar más a ese lugar.

.

Deja la música clásica y sobre todo el piano de lado, usando audífonos para escuchar música de moda y algunas canciones en otro idioma. Rukia y Orihime no vuelven a invitarla como si supiera que algo está mal, lo cual no importa, son solo compañeras de trabajo no hay amistad de por medio. Así que cuando un mes después se cambia de trabajo a una revista llamada el hechicero semanas atraída por una mejora en su salario y oportunidad de escribir sus artículos, no lo duda.

Jasón su jefe, es un conocido del mundo del espectáculo y los chismes, que la lleva detrás de él todo el tiempo, logrando que ella aprenda de maravilla muchas cosas.

El único problema era…

—Amo Fairy tail, tienen la gente más COOOOOL—chilla el hombre rubio causando que ella haga una pequeña mueca ante la mención del bar, que es la comidilla de toda Magnolia para su pesar.

Intenta decir que está ocupada, pero antes de darse cuenta, está en medio del Bar a una hora demasiado temprana donde apenas si hay gente, para su sorpresa, algunas familias están por el lugar con niños pequeños. El ambiente de un viernes a un día entre semana temprano, es tanta que la hace pestañear confundida.

—Mi querida Mira-san—chilla este no bien llegado ante la hermosa camarera de la vez pasada, que ahora ella puede identificar como una hermosa modelo.

Qué lugar más extraño.

Si bien siempre parece estar al lado de Jasón para aprender todo lo que sabe, no puede evitar retraerse un poco en esta ocasión. Manteniéndose alejada y apenas hablando si es necesario.

Nadie debería notarle.

—¡Oye tú, la rubia de grandes tetas!—dice alguien a su espalda, que le hace sentir un aura oscura antes de voltearse con un intento de calma.

Un chico de cabellera oscura, extrañamente familiar es quien la recibe con mirada enojada que la hace encogerse en su lugar. Ignora que por algún motivo no tiene camiseta y tiene un vientre jodidamente perfecto.

¿Qué rayos hizo ella?

—Tú eres la mujer que me empujo hace un mes, recuerdo esas tetas y también recuerdo que me hiciste tirar la comida de la mesa 7 y pagar por eso—gruñe con aura oscura que la hace encogerse más en su lugar.

Atraen la atención de otras personas del bar, que vuelven a ver entre curiosos y preocupados.

Ella quiere llorar que es injusto, que ha visto sus peleas y jura que en ellas gastan más del dinero del que puede costar una pequeña cena.

Pero no dice nada.

Solo retrocede un poco algo cohibido.

Si alguien pudiera ayudarla seria de mucho agradecimiento.

—Oye refrigerador con patas, deja a la pobre chica—la voz es algo rasposa e infantil, que hacen que vuelva a ver confundida a su rescatador.

Su rostro pierde color al ver al chico pianista, aparecer en toda su gloria pelirrosa y una bufanda blanca atada en su cuello.

Le hubiera gustado que no fueran ellos quienes estuvieran frente a ella, tal vez por eso intenta retroceder para que nadie la nota y poder morirse en un agujero en la tierra. Sus suplicas no son escuchadas por supuesto, en su lugar, al hacerse para atrás, tira de una cuerda que parece accionar un mecanismo (muy poco seguro) que lanza un enorme candelabro de cristal a lo lejos, que no lastima a nadie, pero ella estima no es algo barato.

El bar-restaurante queda en silencio y las miradas van poco a poco en su dirección.

Quiere morirse de la vergüenza.

.

Trabajo de medio tiempo.

Es el veredicto final.

El jefe del bar parece ser muy condescendiente, o solamente un viejo pervertido que no dejaba de ver su escote, quien al ver que ella no tenía dinero para pagar por sus destrozos, la acepta como camarera de medio tiempo. Jasón chilla emocionado ante la idea, que para ella no es más que horrorosa. Su único tiempo son fines de semana y los viernes en la noche, cortesía de Jasón para buscar información jugosa.

Ella patalea, chilla, se indigna, pero igualmente ese viernes está ahí vestida con ese atuendo algo revelador para su persona.

El personal es bastante amable, incluso el joven de cabellera oscura que se presenta como Gray, pide disculpas por involucrarla en el asunto, a lo que ella niega diciendo que las cosas son inevitables. Sonríe a las personas, pisa el pie de los pervertidos que la ven de más y coquetea descaradamente con quien le deja una buena propina. La noche pasa curiosamente más rápida, hasta que llega el tiempo del pianista.

Todo parece quedar en silencio e incluso el personas gira a ver a Natsu Dragneel interpretar sus canciones con un aura viva y alegre.

El joven no le ha hablado más que la vez que intento defenderla, para presentarse y decir siete veces mal su nombre.

Un magnifico primer inicio.

Pide su tiempo libre mientras el chico toca la música, pensando que de ahora en adelante, sus tiempos libres serán en esas ocasiones.

.

Las siguientes dos semanas pasan sin alguna pena o gloria, conoce un poco más al staff de Fairy tail, que es tan variado como extraño, pero al final logra hacer una especie de amistad con algunos y charlas casuales entre recesos. Se sorprende descubrir que el chico Dragneel casi nunca práctica, pasa más tiempo en medio de luchas y estudiando en la universidad sobre algo de química. La mayoría de los integrantes del grupo saben artes marciales o algún medio defensivo, lo que hace el lugar sumamente peligroso.

Ella no dice mucho sobre sí misma, lo cual todos notan, pero nadie comenta.

Lo cual agradece.

El primer momento donde en realidad hace algo estúpido, es ese sábado donde una niña comienza a pedir a su madre sobre el chico del piano. Para sorpresa de ella también, este suele complacer entre fines de semanas a los niños e incluso los deja tocar a su lado canciones infantiles, que son más tolerables para ella.

Su padre nunca la hizo tocar eso, siempre era tan estricto.

En ocasiones se halla tocándose las muñecas, recordando los manotazos de su padre cada que se equivocaba, las horas de tocar violín, sus dedos algo sangrantes.

—Lo siento Asuka, Natsu no vino hoy—comenta la madre de cabello verde.

Causando que los ojos de la niña lagrimeen momentáneamente.

A su lado Mirajane suspira con una mano sobre su mejilla.

—Ojala estuviera aquí Gray, en ocasiones toca la guitarra entre semana a los niños—musita esta con pesar.

Entonces el llanto de la niña comienza a sonar por el Bar, un llanto que parece que desgarra el alma y que le debería merecer un óscar a la pequeña. Se tapa los oídos sintiendo un dolor palpitante en su cabeza, como compasión por la madre que parece avergonzada de ser el centro de atención.

En medio del desastre, sus ojos se enfocan en lago que había visto e ignorado desde el primer día. Un violín algo viejo en medio de la tarima llena de otros instrumentos que incluían un hermoso piano de cola negro.

Se para frente a la niña, agachándose a su altura y chocando las palmas tan fuerte, que hace que la niña parpadee confundida ante su muy grande y falsa sonrisa.

—Lo siento pequeña no tenemos piano, pero si gustas puedo tocarte algo yo que te asombrara—ofrece en un intento desesperado que se detenga de llorar.

No le gusta mucho los niños que lloran.

Ella había llorado tanto de niña.

Que el llanto le regresa a momentos que desea olvidar, mucho más que el violín.

Con una pequeña curiosidad en sus ojos aun llenos de lágrimas y una petición rápida a Mirajane, se pone sienta en la tarima con la pequeña a su lado. Algunos curiosos de la mañana la ven de reojo, pero la mayoría solo parece agradecido que detuviera el llanto de la niña.

Alarga todo lo posible la preparación del violín, que está en perfectas condiciones para una canción, pensando en que tocar. Una música clásica está totalmente descartada, ya que esta no parecería interesada, no cuando Natsu pasa tocando la música vida y alegre del lugar.

¿Qué le puede gustar a un niño?

¿Qué sabe ella?

Como un pequeño destello en su mente, llega la canción de su madre tocaba cuando ella era niña y esta estaba enferma. Su madre aun con el dolor en sus manos por la enfermedad, la deleitaba con canciones sorprendentes, que parecían una orquesta entera que te llena a un mundo de fantasías. Un hermoso cuento de hadas que parece contarte una historia, que ella deseaba vivir.

A pesar que lleva años sin tocar el violín y otros más sin intentar esa melodía, su mano se mueve sola entre las cuerdas. Sus ojos se cierran ante el movimiento de su mentón y sus brazos parecen guiados por una fuerza mística, que siempre imagino guiaba a su madre. La melodía no tiene nombre, es una creación de su madre, pero para ella es el relato de un guerrero, en medio de la desesperación, que logra ponerse de pie para esa última batalla que parece perdida, pero que en la música, tiene un semblante de esperanza.

El ritmo baja levemente causando un leve drama del héroe colocándose sobre sus pies, antes de regresar poco a poco a un ritmo constante. Todo parece como en una batalla a punto de iniciar, un suspenso planificado por su madre para ella, antes de regresar a estallar de forma épica en una melodía que eriza tu piel.

También en medio de la melodía, ella puede ver al héroe, colocándose frente a su amada, frente a sus sueños, frente a sus tesoros, para poder protegerlos. Su rostro sonriente diciéndole al resto que todo estaría bien, que él estaba ahí y que con esa sonrisa todo estaría bien. Una forma en que su madre quería indicarle, que todo siempre tiene esperanza.

La melodía vuelve a bajar en un hermoso solo, que le cuesta mantener por la falta de práctica y está matando sus dedos, pero se niega a detenerse, es una historia que merece ser contada. Falta poco para el final, la inspiración parece rondar por sus oídos, casi viendo a su madre sonreír ante esa hermosa melodía. Influyendo en sus recuerdos, sus deseos, su esperanza de un futuro mejor a pesar que ella le había dejado. En una persona que no puede detenerse en el pasado como su padre.

Sus manos comienzan a ir más rápido al alcanzar el final de la melodía, moviéndose agitadamente entre las cuerdas y alargando lo más que todo el sonido, antes de pausarlo poco a poco, en el final de la canción, como si dejara la historia concluida en que el héroe lucharía.

Suelta el violín con algo de rudeza, viendo su mano izquierda sangrar un poco entre sus dedos, al haberse sobrepasado y unas cuerdas tan poco utilizadas anteriormente.

El aplauso llega de forma repentina que le hace ver confusa como los clientes comienzan aplaudir emocionados ante la interpretación, sacándola de su transe antes de sentir el abrazo de la pequeña sobre su estómago con grandes ojos brillantes que la ven emocionados.

—Eso fue hermoso Nee-san—dice la menor sonriendo.

Ella lo imita algo más leve, viendo a otro lado con la mirada perdida.

.

Los demás miembros del Bar parecen emocionados por su actuación y le piden que la repita, pero ella se niega amablemente levantando la mano llena de curitas por su última y única interpretación por motivos que parecen desconocidos para su persona. Entre ellos sorprendentemente esta Natsu, quien había llegado justo para escucharla tocar y parece emocionado ante la idea, pero también lo rechaza amablemente.

—No soy amante de la música totalmente—admite a regañadientes cuando una semana después sigue de insistente.

Detesta que lo que rompió sea tan caro, para mantenerla unos cuatro o cinco meses más por su poco tiempo disponible.

Este parece algo molesto.

—Tocaste bastante bien, alguien que tiene ese talento no puede odiar la música—dice como si dijera que el sol da calor o la nieve da frio.

Su ceño se frunce un poco, sintiendo que por primera vez desde su llegada, ella va a inspirar la siguiente pelea del gremio, porque la idea de darle un puñetazo al chico es fuerte.

Aun ama al pianista para su desgracia, pero el chico que lo maneja, es un completo dolor de trasero.

—Pues para tu información no tengo talento idiota, fueron horas de entrenamiento y no quiero tocar—

—Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta con algo que sabes hacer—

¿Egoísta?

Siente una vena en su frente palpitar de rabia ante el descaro de este imbécil, debe ser porque toco la música, ocasionalmente Mirajane decía que era lo único que parecía unir al chico con su padre desaparecido, pero como a este era un vínculo, para ella eran recuerdos amargos.

Hay un silencio mortal de sus compañeros, que parecen saber que algo está a punto de desatarse.

No iba a romperse, ella era una Heartfilia, fuerte, segura, con la imagen de su madre, pero para su horror, el comportamiento de su padre cuando se le lleva a un extremo.

Dinamita pura.

—Egoísmo es tu puta insistencia en mi persona, no me da la gana hacer algo que no me gusta, así que el jodido egoísta de este lugar eres tú. ¿Te gusta la música? Perfecto, ve a postearlo en internet para alguien que le importe, pero porque te guste algo no lo hace conmigo, me puede valer más el trasero de Gray que tu miserable música de segunda—gruñe con un aura similar a la de Erza.

Una hermosa pelirroja abogada, que suele frecuentar tanto el Bar, que es conocida de todos como hermana mayor.

El silencio parece pronunciarse, cuando el joven de pelo rosado parece algo impresionado por sus palabras, pero también ofendido.

—¿Música de segunda?—gruñe totalmente indignado.

Obviamente lo único que puede recordar de la charla anterior.

Escucha a una mesera fanática de Gray, romper algo a lo lejos y llamarle rival de amores por mencionar el trasero de su querido Gray-sama.

Sabe que será mentira lo que dirá a continuación, pero su jodido ego y deseo de ganar (cortesía de su padre) la hacen decirlo de igual forma.

—Si esperabas que todos alabaran tu música y besaran el piso donde caminas te equivocas, solamente tocas a tu gusto e ignoras tanto tiempos como partitura, puedes emocionar a los fanáticos pero un verdadero conocedor simplemente le dará el chance al siguiente candidato—dice antes de salir a atender el resto de las mesas.

Se odia por sonar igual que su padre.

Se detesta por explotar como este.

Ríe amargamente al ver que siempre termina convertida en algo que detestaba.

.

A pesar de su muy claro berrinche contra Natsu, nadie parece tratarla diferente a excepción del mismo, incluso Gray parece felicitarla por sacarlo de las casillas como nadie había podido, lo cual no sabe si es un alago o una llamada de atención. Natsu es un tipo alegre que nunca parece enojarse en serio, pero las miradas que le lanza son una clara indicación que ella no le agrada, mientras que ella parece bien con eso y no tiene que buscar motivos para alejarlo. Sigue trabajando ahí, sale siempre que él va a tocar alguna canción y sale temprano del trabajo para su hogar.

El cansancio por falta de descanso se hace notar dos meses después de su inicio.

Jasón la manda a su hogar debido a una gripe que la hace estornudar toda la tarde y llama al bar informando que debe faltar.

La pasa en cama con pesadillas, gritos de su padre, la sonrisa de su madre, el asfixiante mundo del que salió y termina en medio de la calle cuando despierta de eso. Es estúpido y apenas si tiene una sudadera sobre su pantalón oscuro y botas. Sale en medio de una nevada y sabe que lo más probable es que muerda de hipotermia o algo por el estilo. Siente la frente sudorosa y sus ojos se entrecierran contra su voluntad.

Pero no quiere volver a su hogar.

Parece que los recuerdos de su padre y madre la llaman.

Ella no quiere eso.

No quiere revivir nada.

Termina sentada en medio de un parque en Magnolia, el mismo parque del que le hablo su madre de niña, el de árboles de Sakura que por su temporada están sin alguna flor entre sus ramas. Su madre comentaba con mucha ilusión, cuando esta había actuado con sus compañeros de universidad en un espectáculo callejero, donde su padre la había conocido y por ende, enamorado de su música.

Siempre la habían alabado tanto por su apariencia, por ser la viva imagen de Layla, que parecía una cruel broma del destino que se comportara la mayoría de veces como su padre.

Cerró los ojos, tan solo sería un segundo, antes de irse.

.

Se despertó en otro lugar que no era su hogar, lo supo cuando el techo de madera la recibió y no un usual techo blanco de su departamento. Su cabeza parecía palpitar con tanta fuerza, que debía estar alucinando el gato de cabellera azulada que estaba a su lado mirándola con curiosidad. Se medió incorporo haciendo que un pañuelo cayera de su frente, que tomo con cuidado viendo a todos lados. Su garganta estaba seca y su palpitar parecía incrementar, todo parecía desconocido.

¿La secuestraron?

Una vez lo hicieron cuando era niña, claro que para ese entonces su niñera Acuario, había inundado todo el edificio (ella de paso) que aprendió a no tener miedo a los secuestradores, sino más bien tener miedo a Acuario.

—Sabes eres una molestia, pero eres un miembro del Bar y no siento que dormirte en medio de una nevada sea una idea inteligente, señora rubia perfecta—gruñe una voz familiar que hace que voltee a ver a su derecha.

Su cabeza palpita de molestia cuando ve el pelo rosado y ojos verde oscuro verla con superioridad.

Quiere levantarse e irse, su orgullo y ego lo gritan en su cabeza, uniéndose a los demás gritos de su cuerpo, pero en un intento de ponerse de pie, sus piernas fallan dejándola sentada en la cama con respiración cansada.

—Mi prima dices que estuviste cerca de una hipotermia, yo no me levantaría de ser tú—comenta Natsu de forma distraída, pero sin impedirle que lo vuelva a intentar con mejores resultados.

Sus pies la sostienen a duras penas, por lo cual debe sujetarse de la cama para no caer de nuevo. Pero no tarda más de un segundo en un mareo que la hace querer caer, antes de terminar en los brazos del chico y menos de un minuto después estar de regreso en la cama, para que negar, con su ego muy herido.

Ella puede cuidarse sola.

Desde que salió de casa ella siempre ha estado sola, ha pasado resfriados sola, ha pasado dolores de cabeza sola, ha pasado una apendicitis y su posterior operación sola.

Esto no debería poder contra ella.

—Sé que me detestas pero no puedes salir así—comenta el chico algo cansado.

Tal vez es por la gripe tal vez son sus recuerdos o tal vez no es nada más que un deseo de sacarlo, pero ella habla.

—No te detesto, detesto lo que representas, pero supongo que representas muchas cosas—comenta sintiendo sus parpados caer y agradeciendo que no diga que ama su lado de pianista.

El chico ladea la cabeza curiosamente confundido.

—¿Qué represento?—pregunta con inocencia y curiosidad destellando en cada frase.

Es ahí cuando se da cuenta, que no le recuerda a su padre, nada más alejado de este…el único que hace recordar a su padre, es ella misma. Natsu en cambio, le recuerda el brillo de su madre en medio de la música, su forma de trasmitir la vida, de hacer sonreír a otros.

Algo que desea olvidar, porque siente que algo se rompe en su interior ante su solo recuerdo.

—La música que tocaba mi madre—dice antes de caer dormida nuevamente, en medio de un viejo sueño que casi había olvidado.

Su madre enseñándole a tocar la canción de las estrellas en el violín, con su padre aplaudiendo emocionada y ella sonriendo.

Un bello recuerdo.

.

Su próximo despertar es con una chica de cabello azulado, algo plana que se presenta como la prima de Natsu, Wendy. Ella dice que el chico salió de compras y que volverá pronto, n quiere ser descortés, pero toma sus pertenencias antes de salir corriendo del lugar, sintiendo que el ambiente algo desordenado pero familiar, la asfixia con cada segundo. Algo débil aun por la enfermedad, se detiene en un callejón para vomitar comida que no tiene en su estómago, antes de seguir al supermercado, comprar comidas rápidas de preparar y apenas llegar a su hogar para derrumbarse en su cama.

Su estómago gruñe en protesta, come una barra energética en contra de su buen juicio, antes de hacerse una bola de mocos y poner alguna película vieja que la hace dormir antes que lleguen los créditos.

Los siguientes tres días pasa de forma similar, a punta de comida dudosa para enfermos, viejas películas y una novela de romance, que la hace gruñir frustrada ante la estúpida protagonista que elige al tipo idiota en vez del chico perfecto para ella.

—Cuando tenga mi propia novela también los hare sufrir—demanda ante el horrible final de la historia.

Al día siguiente aun con un leve palpitar de cabeza y ropa abrigada, llega a trabajar donde Jasón la abraza con fuerza por tenerla de regreso.

Falta el siguiente fin de semana a Fairy tail para recuperarse del todo el resfriado y cuando regresa todos parecen aliviados de verla mejor. Intercambia una tensa mirada de su parte con Natsu, que parece despreocupado a su lado, muy al contrario de la mirada de muerte de la última vez.

Ella dice un tenso gracias, este se encoge de hombros.

Todo parece regresar a su anterior rumbo.

Bien por ella.

.

La vida es una perra, lo ve cuando los grandes ojos de Asuka piden para que ella toque música y no Natsu, lo cual no es buena idea, pero los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la pequeña la tienen sentada en el escenario con esta a su lado. Puede ver una leve sonrisa burlona de Natsu a su paso, que le hacen pisotearlo sin remordimiento cuando este gime que era una gorda. Lo ignora por su propio bienestar más que el mental de ella, un homicidio no es algo con lo que quiere lidiar.

Al final termina tocando una leve balada que recuerda de algún video juego que jugo de niña, es bastante emotiva y hermosa, a pesar que tuvo que aprender a tocarla a escondidas de su padre. La melodía era tan similar a la voz de su madre, que la toca con los ojos cerrados, rápidamente.

Asuka parece encantada y pide más, pero ella dice que solo una canción por día.

Quiere tragarse sus palabras cuando esta dice que volverá pronto para verla.

Al ver sonreír a Natsu, termina pisando el otro pie del chico, dejándolo sentado al menos unos quince minutos. Tenía tacones bastante gruesos ese día.

.

Natsu la ve de reojo y de forma no tan sutil, todos comentan que está interesado en ella (por mucho que le cueste creerlo), ella no cree eso, está más inclinada a que simplemente quiere joderle la vida o verla tocar y tragarse sus palabras. Aunque ella suele esquivar el lugar cuando este toca algo, él suele quedarse obviamente quieto cuando ella debe hacer alguna interpretación para niños, los adultos (a excepción de Levy) no han logrado convencerla a falta de ternura.

—¿Entonces no te gusta tocar?—cuestiona Natsu cuando curiosamente se topan en la barra para recoger un pedido.

Pero que de curioso no tiene nada y sabe que él busca una idea para hablar con ella.

Lo mira con tranquilidad.

—¿Te gusta que te majen tanto los pies?—cuestiona en su contra, haciendo que este esquive por poco su zapato de plataforma.

Le grita que es una loca gorda y ella termina estampándolo contra el otro lado del gremio, alargando su tortura en medio de más tiempo trabajando en el lugar y formando su primera gran pelea.

Todos dicen que es una digna miembro del personal.

Ella piensa que todos trabajan aquí solo para pagar sus propios destrozos.

—En verdad eres una chica muy violenta—comenta Natsu en medio de la enfermería improvisada con una banda en su frente, algunos minutos después.

Al otro lado Gray parece animarla, con Elfman, Gajeel (el primo de Natsu) y Laxus por haberle dado una paliza al chico peli rosado. Ella se siente un poco orgullosa y además alegre de haber sacado algo de su enojo contenido, algo que tal vez la diferenciaba de su padre, es que pudiera estar en medio de un lugar tan revoltoso y sentirse en casa.

Ignora sus pensamientos antes de terminar de vendar su muñeca.

—No quiero escuchar del chico que destruye parte de la instrumentaría de la cocina solo porque Gray estaba ahí—le gruñe en contrataque.

Este ofendido le lanza una almohada, comenzando otra ridícula pelea y aumentando el número de deudas de su lugar.

.

Curiosamente el destino los une un día feriado en medio del parque de Sakura que parece estar mejor, el invierno no ha terminado, pero el aire parece algo más cálido. Esta vez es el chico que parece descansar en medio de una silla y ella pasa con algunos comestibles en su bolsa. Se ven detenidamente unos segundos, hasta que ella toma asiento a su lado y le pasa alguna de sus golosinas que el chico acepta viéndola con algo de duda en su mirada.

—Es un pago por cuidarme el mes pasado de mi enfermedad—admite ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Natsu parece encogerse de hombros antes de meter la barra de chocolate en su boca.

El silencio comienza a reinar y para no hacer algo o decir algo imprudente, Lucy termina metiendo algunos confites dulces a su boca. Mira en todas direcciones viendo a la gente pasar apresurada por todos lados, la víspera de navidad a la vuelta de la semana.

Vuelve a ver los árboles.

—Sabes son muy bonitos en primavera, se florean y parecen de colores—habla Natsu de pronto viendo lo mismo que ella.

Lo sabe, ella ha estado ahí, viendo el lugar e imaginándose a sus padres en un pasado mejor, uno donde ambos eran felices.

Suspira.

Todo Magnolia le recuerda a sus padres, pero aun así no se imagina saliendo de esta ciudad.

—Mis padres se conocieron en este parque, mi madre tocaba el violín y mi padre quedo enamorado de su música…suena romántico—musita moviendo los pies, sin entender bien porque dice las cosas o si solamente quiere que alguien aparte de ella lo imagine.

Natsu la ve de reojo con interés, antes de ver al frente sin darle importancia, lo cual la hace suspirar tranquila, no quiere entrar en detalles del todo.

—Si tocaba el violín como lo tocas no me extraña—

—¿Estas alagando a la persona que te ofendió en la música?—

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero aun así recuerdo bien que las primeras veces que viniste, no dejabas de verme—

Resopla un poco antes de ver a otro lado incomoda ante la sonrisa de victoria del chico, no quiere admitirlo y no hay poder en el mundo que lo haga decir en voz alta, por suerte el frio es suficiente para alegar el rosado de sus mejillas.

—Tanto ego—suelta ella causando una carcajada de parte de Natsu.

El chico ahora se voltea mucho más animado.

—Igneel también venía a tocar por aquí, era bueno en casi cualquier instrumento, pero en el acordeón todo parecía tomar vida. Lo conocí cuando estaba en el orfanato en este parque, sin duda no puedo olvidarlo bailando entre las notas…era magnifico—exclama emocionado ante el recuerdo.

Ella lo ve con anhelo, de que ella laguna vez pueda hablar así de sus padres.

Poder decir que es huérfana alguna vez sin que se le rompa la voz.

Ser feliz sin ocultar tanta soledad.

Cuando este la ve algo preocupado, cambia de rostro a uno más neutral para no preocupar a nadie, aunque no estén del todo bien, no quiere que otros se metan en sus problemas.

—Entiendo lo que dices…así era mi madre, pero bueno hace tiempo murió y, no soy tan fuerte como tu para hablar del tema con una sonrisa—

Este la ve con seriedad, antes de suspirar.

—No es que no duela hablar de Igneel, pero él no quiere verme triste, estoy segura que tu madre tampoco—

—Tal vez—responde vagamente dejando la conversación en el aire.

Poco después se despide con un feliz navidad algo vacío.

Este le responde igual.

.

Rechaza la invitación de la fiesta de Fairy tail con una excusa de trabajo, que es más mentira que Cana sobria. Simplemente es una época que prefiere pasar sola en medio de su departamento, con películas deprimentes y muchas sabanas sobre su cabeza. Comienza a comer algo de helado, preocupada de engordar, pero a la vez despreocupada conforme avanza la noche. Recuerda vagamente las navidades con su madre, antes de terminar dormida por la cama y abrazando su almohada de estrella.

Poco antes de la media noche un sonido la despierta, un sonido de pasos.

Su cuerpo se tensa al pensar en que tiene tan mala suerte que para navidad alguien piense en robarle su hogar. Con sus sentidos despiertos, espera tranquilamente hasta sentir la presencia en su habitación, deseando que solo roben algo material (llora por su salario) y que no le hagan nada.

Pero cuando siente la presencia a su lado y como toca levemente su hombro, con un grito de guerra y una patada mortal, envía al atacante al otro lado de la habitación con un golpe sordo.

Se levanta para tomar la lámpara a su costado, levantándola para terminar el trabajo.

—Eres una chica demasiado violenta—gimotea una voz en el suelo, que termina de despertarla y bajar la lámpara decepcionada.

—Tú—dice con voz seca al ver al chico de cabello rosado, gemir en el suelo sujetando su cabeza.

Ignora que tiene una camiseta diminuta y un short también corto, disfrutando del aire acondicionado. Toma asiento con el celular en sus manos.

—Tienes tres minutos para decirme porque no debería llamar a la policía y reportarte—habla con voz oscura, que hace al chico estremecerse.

—Dijiste que tenías trabajo y estas dormida viendo películas navideñas—habla desesperadamente señalándola acusadoramente.

Se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

Este comienza a sudar.

—Mira me dijo que esta era tu dirección, vine para ver si no estabas sola pensando en el suicidio o algo, tienes tendencias a hacer estupideces—habla a regañadientes viendo a otro lado.

Pestañea confundida ante la sincera confesión de preocupación, sintiéndose incluso algo conmovida.

Niega ir al gremio cuando este insiste, lo cual es su error, ya que este termina invadiendo su despensa, nevera, su cama y la deja a ella dormir en medio de su propio sillón a media noche. No sabe porque, pero siente que es un peligro que este sepa su dirección y no entiende como pudo entrar por medio de la ventana de su sala.

Es un ladrón en potencia.

.

Después de un tiempo comienza a dejar de alejarse de la música de Natsu, una porque es buena (a pesar de lo que ella diga en voz alta) y dos porque su amistad extraña con él parece superar los recuerdos de sus padres. Es extraño, como si las cosas amargas, comenzaran a desvanecerse con la sonrisa traviesa del chico, una broma de este, una pelea estúpida o tal vez, todo un conjunto de cosas que la hacían sentirse en casa.

Mira con preocupación cuando pasan cinco meses en su trabajo, como su cuenta comienza a bajar y a lo mucho, le quedaran tres fines de semana para pagar su deuda.

En medio de su trabajo como asistente de Jasón, comienza a suspirar ante la idea de destruir algo para quedarse.

—Me estoy volviendo loca—susurra a la nada, cuando su jefe entra gritando sobre lo cool de una nueva entrevista.

.

Ese día parece espaciada, viendo como el viernes y sábado avanzan volando, el domingo llega, su último domingo antes de cumplir su deuda. Termina equivocándose en el trabajo unas cuantas veces, pero no suficientes para causar un destrozo, todos parecen tan calmados que ella se siente frustrada en medio de su receso. El día que ocupa una lucha del bar, obviamente no hay ninguna.

—¿Estas estreñida Luigi?—cuestiona Natsu con la excusa perfecta para lanzarlo volando e iniciar una pelea.

Lo ve molesta, antes de suspirar y ver a otro lado.

—No—contesta algo apagada, causando que este parezca sorprendido de su falta de violencia.

Lo llaman al momento, dejándola sola y deprimida, pensando en que debería estar feliz por recuperar sus fines de semana libre.

No suena tan genial como siempre.

.

Nadie parece recordar que es su último día de trabajo, así que sutilmente llama al jefe a una esquina, agradeciendo rápidamente por cuidarla todo este tiempo. Este parece querer decir algo, pero ella sale corriendo rápidamente del lugar, nunca fue buena para las despedidas, además no es un completo adiós, ella puede regresar cuando quiera nuevamente.

¿Verdad?

.

El sonido de la ventana y no de su puerta, es la que le despierta esa noche. Poco después de tres meses de haber salido de Fairy tail, consiente o inconscientemente, ha trabajado el triple para no volver. A veces se queda a dormir en la sala de su trabajo como asistente, apenas llegando para comer y ducharse a su hogar, o incluso después que salieron del distrito a otro durante unas semanas. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que duerme en casa y alguien ha perturbado su sueño.

Teniendo una leve idea, por muy ridículo que sonara, de quien era.

No va abrir la ventana, poco tiempo después esta se abre y ve la silueta del chico caer sobre el suelo antes de levantarse y verla furioso.

Bosteza antes de aprender la luz de la sala, deseando regresar a su cama para dormir.

—Cielos Natsu tengo sueño, apresúrate en lo que ocupas y déjame dormir—habla dando media vuelta dispuesta a meterse a su cama.

Ocho horas de sueño, no, diez horas de sueño necesita.

—Te fuiste—gime el chico señalándola como si fuera una traidora y hubiera herido sus sentimientos.

Lo ignora tirándose sobre su cama, en verdad está cansada.

—Page mi deuda en el lugar, no había nada que me atara—masculla de mal humor debido a su falta de sueño.

Este jadea incrédulo.

Ella alza una ceja sintiendo que perdió algo.

—¿No somos una familia?—cuestiona este comenzando a enojarse, muy en contra de ella que comienza a perderse en la situación—Si llegaste por razones estúpidas, pero aun así eres familia y la familia no abandona un hogar sin decirle nada a los demás—habla como un infante dando un pisotón al suelo.

Rueda los ojos ante su comportamiento infantil.

Si lo hace.

La familia si abandona a los demás.

Su madre la había dejado cunado murió, su padre la había abandonado en su crianza, la gente a su alrededor iba y venía, no es difícil pensar que ella era igual.

Para su pesar se incorpora en la cama, sin soltar las cobijas sobre ella para intentar convencerlo de que no hizo nada malo.

Hasta que lo ve.

Los mismos ojos que aquella primera noche bailaban entre las teclas de un piano, que derramaba su alma en la melodía, está nuevamente frente a ella viéndole con ojos flameantes.

¿Siempre fue así?

Había creado esa capa de que el pianista que era Natsu era tan diferente al chico que era por fuera, que verlos juntos era una revelación a que ambos eran la misma persona.

Solamente Natsu.

El pianista.

El bromista.

El luchador.

El mesero que le da dulces gratis a los niños.

Su interior parece tambalearse ante la revelación espontanea, que tal vez siempre supo, que solamente llega a ella después de tanto tiempo sin verlo. Su corazón se agita y baila en su interior, como la primera vez que lo ve y sus mejillas probablemente no tardan en sonrojarse.

¿Qué fue lo que él pregunto?

—Ahh…yo…mmm—sabe que no es algo inteligente, pero se ha perdido en sí misma.

Lo que parece hacer fruncir el ceño del chico, que aparentemente le ha gustado desde el principio, que todas las experiencias juntas solo lo reafirmaron y que ahora está frente a ella a mitad de la noche.

Rayos.

—Eres un miembro de Fairy tail y eres mi amiga, así que debes volver—declara este de brazos cruzados como si no aceptara un no por respuesta.

Su rostro sigue rojo.

El chico parece notar que algo está mal y se acerca a ella para inspeccionarla, causando que ella se haga para atrás rápidamente sin querer tocarlo.

—¿Estas otra vez enferma?—

Niega rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Actúas muy rara—

Vuelve a negar causando que el chico alce una ceja curioso.

Pero nada cambia en el ambiente, solo que se hace incluso aún más tenso, lo que hace que ella se sienta asfixiada.

Los ojos de Natsu no cambian, pero parecen relajarse un poco e incluso lucir algo preocupados cuando ladea la cabeza.

—¿No quieres volver?—pregunta por primera vez con inseguridad y miedos bailando en sus ojos, que parecen hacerla reaccionar entre toda la situación.

Salta sobre su cama causando que Natsu salte levemente.

—Quiero volver—dice rápidamente con mejillas rojas, gruñéndose que ha pasado los 20 hace poco y no es una cría de quince.

Pero funciona, el chico sonríe como siempre lo hizo y esta vez sí siente en su interior algo ante su sonrisa. Que la hace paralizarse pensando que la situación es tanto ridícula como mágica. Tal vez su padre sintió lo mismo la primera vez que vio a su madre en medio de aquel parque entre cerezos.

—Eso es estupendo Luce—habla con ese apodo que la hace sonrojarse y su corazón latir como bólido.

.

Sin saber que frente a ella, el chico esta de igual forma de nervioso e inquieto, ante la imagen de la chica sonrojada. Sin duda Lucy era una chica hermosa que lo había hipnotizado aquella mañana hace tanto tiempo en medio de un violín y la pasión que desbordaba.

Pero ahora frente a él.

No puede evitar pensar, que sin duda en todos sus aspectos ella es hermosa.

Algún día se lo dirá, o lo demostrara.

Él es un hombre de acción después de todo.

 **Fin**

 _Esto pasa cuando no tienes idea de que escribir, pero en verdad quieres hacerlo xD_

 _Recuerdo cuando escribía fic de mil palabras y ahora siempre superan las cinco mil D:_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
